Means to an End
by Glitchie
Summary: Reposted! Original posting September 6, 2008. Glitch is having nightmares and he goes to Wyatt for help.


**Title: **Means to an End

**Fandom: **Tin Man

**Author: **Glitchie

**Aliases:** PropertyofWyatt (LJ New), Snarry4ever_2007 (my fandoms), Nuavarion (LJ old – where applicable)

**Rating: **T or PG-13

**Pairing: **Glitch/Wyatt

**Summary: **Glitch is having nightmares and he goes to Wyatt for help.

**Disclaimer: **While RHI Entertainment holds the rights, the characters of Tin Man often escape to my house for some much needed cuddling. Please don't charge me with kidnapping for providing safe haven. They are free to go whenever they like.

**Author's Notes: **This story was originally posted to FF on September 6, 2008. Yes, this is a slash pairing, I write mostly slash fiction, don't like it, don't read it.

Means to an End

Glitch swallowed thickly, his tongue feeling swollen in his parched throat as he shifted slightly, moving his legs weakly as he watched Wyatt Cain looming over him with pleading dark chocolate eyes as the Tin Man gently took first one hand and then the other, tying him down with wide leather straps as he whimpered softly beneath him.

"Wyatt," he pleaded pitifully, his voice carrying a soft whine.

The blond Tin Man only grunted in reply.

"Wyatt, please," Glitch pleaded, shifting his legs weakly once more. "I – I can't…"

Wyatt stilled and closed his sky blue eyes, grinding his teeth for a moment as he clenched his jaw. Opening his eyes, he looked down into Glitch's pleading brown ones. "Who do you belong to?" he asked, his voice level but hard, distant.

"You…" Glitch replied softly with a whimper, squirming once more.

"And do you trust me?" Wyatt asked.

"Y-yes," Glitch replied, a pleading whine in his voice once more as his eyes filled with tears and his body started to tremble.

Wyatt blinked at the state Glitch was in, his eyes widening slightly. "Sweet Ozma, Glitch!" he scolded gently as his hands flew back to the bindings on his lover's hands as he fumbled to get them unfastened quickly. "Why didn't you use the safe word?" he asked, softness filling his voice once more as he took his lover carefully in his arms, rocking him gently as the man clung to him and cried.

"I – I forgot it," Glitch murmured through his tears.

Wyatt closed his eyes and exhaled a slow, heavy breath as he continued to rock Glitch gently, trying to calm his lover, still feeling the man's slight form trembling against him. Wyatt shushed him and kissed his temple softly. "You know I didn't want to do this," he murmured in Glitch's ear.

"I – I know," Glitch replied. "B-but I don't want to be afraid any more…" He sighed and pulled back, his eyes lowered before looking up to meet Wyatt's gaze. "I – I still have the nightmares… ever since Raw…" he trailed off, swallowing thickly.

"I know," Wyatt murmured softly and reached up, brushing a stray curl out of Glitch's face. "But I _really_ don't think this is the way to help that…"

Glitch sighed and nodded slowly. "I – I thought that if you…" he started and trailed off. "Maybe you're right," he said lowering his gaze. "I – I just want them to end."

Wyatt exhaled a heavy breath and wrapped his arms around Glitch a little tighter than before as his lover's plight pulled at his heartstrings, and he blinked as his own eyes began to mist. "I know," he murmured softly and kissed his temple gently once more.

Glitch sighed softly as he slowly began to relax in Wyatt's arms, his trembling gradually subsiding. "M-maybe I was looking at it the wrong way," he murmured softly.

Wyatt pulled back and looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" he asked, not really following his lover's train of thought.

Glitch smiled slightly and looked at him somewhat shyly. "M-maybe I should focus on just being with you, and not seeing this… the nightmares and – and trying to over come them as – as a means to an end."

Wyatt graced him with one of his rare grins in return and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Maybe," he admitted with a sigh as he hugged Glitch closer to him. "We'll get through them," he assured his lover softly. "In time, we'll get through them."

Glitch sighed and curled up in Wyatt's lap, nestling against his chest with a nod. "Um, Wyatt?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," Wyatt asked, looking down at Glitch.

"We still have a problem…"

"What's that?" Wyatt asked, wrinkling his brow in confusion.

Glitch took his hand gently and settled it over his groin, grinning when Wyatt blinked in surprise. "That's what you _always_ do to me," Glitch whispered as he leaned up and kissed Wyatt softly.

"Then I best take care of you, hadn't I?" he asked, and gently lay Glitch back down on the bed to do just that.


End file.
